Besos Cruzados
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Aveces creemos que tomamos la mejor decisión al negar nuestros sentimientos, lamentablemente no siempre es asi, y la vida nos lo demuestra a diario. "Por que yo las ..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, SpyTaku299 reportándose con este nuevo OS, verán hace unos días estaba leyendo el manga del anime Kissxsis, y se me ocurrió la gran idea de hacer algo similar con los hijos de Blu y Perla, claro sin tanto erotismo ya que no soy muy bueno escribiendo Lemon, espero que les guste.**

_PD: Use los nombres que andan circulando Bobby, Jasmine y Savannah, la razón del porque los use, es simple, no quiero estar inventando nombres, a decir verdad no soy muy partidario de los personajes OC, por malas experiencias en los fanfics de Digimon; donde estaba antes, regresando a los nombres, como esos andan circulando pues los aproveche para usarlos y así no tener que inventar nada sobre sus nombres._

**También les menciono que todo lo que este en cursiva y entre comillas es pensamiento de Bobby, solo de él; esto es para no confundir a nadie.**

**Otra cosa, todos los flashback están en primera persona, no pude evitar poner primera persona.**

**Una última cosa, desconozco las personalidades de los hijos de Blu y Perla, por lo que estas personalidades que verán son las que creo más adecuadas para el OS, gracias de antemano por leerlo.**

* * *

– ¿Cuándo regresaran mamá y papá? – Preguntaba temeroso un pequeño guacamayo azul.

– Tranquilo Bobby, mamá y papá fueron a buscar comida – Contesto una guacamaya azul un poco más robusta que Bobby.

– Pero Savannah, ¿Y si les pasa algo?, está lloviendo muy fuerte – Pregunto Bobby mientras se acurrucaba entre sus alas.

– No te preocupes Bobby, mamá y papá estarán bien – Respondió otra guacamaya azul del mismo tamaño que Bobby.

– Pero Jasmine, mira los relámpagos, ¿Y si le cae uno a nuestros padres? – Dijo Bobby mientras señalaba la entrada del nido donde estaban.

De la nada cayo un rayo en la ciudad cerca de la selva, haciendo un gran ruido, espantando más a Bobby; ambas hermanas se miraron y se acercaron al mismo tiempo a cada lado de Bobby.

– Tranquilo Bobby – Dijo Savannah pasando una de sus alas alrededor de Bobby.

– Nosotras estamos aquí contigo – Menciono Jasmine haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Savannah.

– Eres nuestro hermano Bobby, pero también – Dijeron las dos guacamayas al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a su hermano – Eres nuestro niño consentido – Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo mientras besaban las mejillas de su hermano.

* * *

– ¡Ah! – Grito un joven guacamayo despertando agitadamente en su nido – Fue un sueño – Se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de levantarse – Pero ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?, ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo al momento de intentar mover sus alas que estaban inmovilizadas por dos cuerpos, uno en cada ala – Jasmine, Savannah, ¿Se puede saber que hacen en mi nido? – Pregunto nerviosamente sin poder moverse.

"_Increíble, gracias a mis hermanas no puedo dormir como un ave normal_"

– No hagas tanto ruido Bobby, aún tengo sueño – Reclamo Savannah, acomodándose en la ala derecha de su hermano.

– Oh vamos, ¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar a mi nido? – Pregunto Bobby un poco molesto.

– Bobby, cuando éramos polluelos, dormíamos juntos todo el tiempo, no sé porque te molesta ahora – Respondió Savannah mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en el pico.

– ¿Porque hiciste eso? – Pregunto Bobby completamente sonrojado.

– ¿No te gusto?, entonces te daré otro que si te gustara – Dijo Savannah mientras se acercaba cada vez más al pico de su hermano.

– No, no, por favor espera – Suplico Bobby mientras trataba de esquivar el pico de su hermana.

– Vamos Bobby, si no quisieras que te besara, harías algo al respecto, pero en vez de eso te quedas quieto y te dejas besar – Dijo Savannah al momento de darle otro beso a su hermano.

"_Pero si intento evadir el beso, ¿Acaso eso no cuenta como algo?"_

– Te detendría si pudiera, pero tengo entumidas las dos alas, no las puedo mover y eso es gracias a ustedes dos – Replico Bobby molesto después de que Savannah terminara de besarlo.

– Jeje, iré a buscar algo de fruta para el desayuno, Jasmine, deja de hacerte la dormida y levántate – Dijo Savannah y le dio un último beso a su hermano antes de salir del nido.

"_Savannah… ¿Desde cuándo empezó todo esto?, porque tengo que pasar por esto, sin embargo los besos de Savannah me están tentando, lo bueno es que Jasmine sigue dormida, hubiera sido peor con las dos juntas; aún recuerdo cuando Savannah estaba más llenita, se esforzó mucho en bajar de peso, me siento culpable por todo el sufrimiento que paso cuando bajaba de peso, sé muy bien que yo soy la razón por la que ella se decidió a bajar de peso, aunque la rivalidad que tiene con Jasmine también influyo y ahora están prácticamente iguales"_

– ¿Ya se fue Savannah? – Pregunto Jasmine mientras se levantaba lentamente.

– Jasmine ya desper… – Dijo Bobby, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jasmine lo interrumpió con un beso.

– Buenos días Bobby, espero que te guste un dulce beso por la mañana antes de desayunar – Dijo Jasmine al romper el beso con su hermano.

– Jasmine, no hagas eso, somos hermanos no está bien – Dijo Bobby un poco molesto, pero bastante sonrojado por el beso de su hermana.

– Yo sé que te gustan mucho los besos, además no importa si somos hermanos, lo que importa es lo que sentimos aquí – Dijo Jasmine mientras tomaba una de las alas de su hermano y la ponía en su pecho – ¿De verdad no puedes mover las alas? – Pregunto curiosa junto con una mirada llena de lujuria.

– Nos escuchaste ¿No?, ¿Entonces para que preguntas? – Reprocho Bobby, ignorando la mirada lujuriosa de su hermana.

– No seas grosero, yo solo quiero hacerte sentir bien – Dijo Jasmine sin quitar su mirada, empezando a mover el ala de su hermano por debajo de su cadera.

– Jasmine, detente por favor, no tienes que hacer nada y mucho menos eso – Suplico Bobby al ver como Jasmine bajaba su ala por su cadera.

– Podrás decirme que pare, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa o ¿No? – Dijo Jasmine mientras palpaba ligeramente la entrepierna de su hermano – Se está poniendo cada vez más grande – Menciono sin dejar de tocar a su hermano.

– Deja de decir tonterías, y suel… – Dijo Bobby, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que lo habían silenciado con beso.

"_Nota mental, no volver a quedarme solo con ninguna de mis hermanas"_

Jasmine besaba a su hermano sin dejar de tocarlo y aprovechaba para mover sus alas por su entrepierna, dándose un poco de placer, siguió así por unos minutos, hasta que su hermano empezó a recuperar la movilidad de sus alas.

– Detente – Dijo Bobby separando a su hermana con su ala libre.

– Quieres que me detenga, pero no dejas de tocarme – Dijo Jasmine, mientras señalaba la otra ala de su hermano.

Bobby rápidamente quito su ala de la entrepierna de su hermana haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido.

– Jasmine, creo que… iré a dar un paseo, dile a Savannah que salí – Dijo Bobby mientras se acercaba a la entrada del nido.

– ¿No vas a desayunar? – Pregunto Jasmine confundida.

– Lo haré cuando regrese, necesito aire fresco – Dijo Bobby sin mirar a su hermana.

Bobby salió de su nido y empezó a volar, rápidamente se perdió de vista de su hermana que lo siguió hasta la entrada del nido.

"_Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí; Jasmine… Savannah… que es lo que les pasa, peor aún como pude permitir que esto sucediera; media selva dice que debería sentirme afortunado por mi situación, pero no es tan fácil como todo el mundo cree, y todo esto paso porque creí que estaba bien"_

**Flashback**

Acabábamos de cumplir los 3 meses de edad, estábamos en el nido, esperando a que mamá y papá regresan al nido, habían salido a buscarnos algo de comer, por lo que estábamos los tres solos.

– Oye Bobby, el otro día que papá nos llevó a visitar a la abuela Linda, nos leyó un libro cuando tu jugabas con el abuelo Tulio – Menciono Jasmine muy alegremente.

– ¿Enserio?, y ¿De qué trato el libro que les leyó la abuela Linda? – Dije animado e inocentemente.

– El libro trataba sobre de que están hechas las mujeres – Contesto Savannah acercándose a mí al igual que Jasmine.

– ¿Y de que están hechas las mujeres? – Pregunte inocentemente, maldigo mi inocencia de aquella época.

– El libro decía que estaban hechas de cosas dulces y amargas – Dijo Jasmine sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a mí; a mi lado izquierdo para ser preciso.

– ¿Dulces como el chocolate que prepara la abuela Linda? – Pregunte cada vez más emocionado.

– Más dulces aún – Contesto Savannah dulcemente, mientras se sentaba junto a mí como Jasmine, pero de mi lado derecho.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunte incrédulo.

– Por supuesto, ¿Te gustaría probar lo más dulce de una mujer? – Pregunto Jasmine alegremente.

– Claro, me encantaría – Conteste inocentemente.

Jasmine aprovecho que estaba a mi lado izquierdo y giro suavemente mi cabeza para que la mire de frente, lentamente se fue acercando hasta que unió nuestros picos; era lo que mamá y papá llamaban un beso, los habíamos visto darse besos antes, siempre que los veía me daba asco y nunca creí que yo hiciera algo similar, pero con Jasmine… con Jasmine fue diferente, era como ella había dicho era dulce, aún más dulce que el chocolate; Jasmine cerró los ojos, yo simplemente la imite y ese beso se hiso más dulce; pero no duro mucho.

– Los míos son más dulces – Dijo Savannah, mientras me separaba de Jasmine y me besaba de la misma manera.

Seguimos en la misma situación; Jasmine volteaba mi rostro para poderme besar yo simplemente me deja ir en el dulce sabor de su pico, seguido de la misma acción por Savannah; los besos de Savannah igual eran dulces, pero de cierta manera eran distintos no podía saber cuáles eran más dulces si los de Jasmine o los de Savannah; mi infancia fue buena debo aceptarlo, adoraba los besos que me daban mis hermanas, y siempre era yo el que los pedía, estaba enamorado de mis hermanas, ese fue el inicio de todo.

**Fin del Flashback**

El joven guacamayo seguía volando sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando su pasado, preguntándose el porqué de su situación actual, al no haber encontrado la respuesta que buscaba decidió regreso a su nido.

– Ya regrese – Dijo Bobby tímidamente justo en el momento en el que entraba a su nido.

– Bienvenido – Dijeron al mismo tiempo sus hermanas.

– Savannah perdona por irme sin avisar, discúlpame si hice que te preocuparas, Jasmine, no fue culpa tuya que me haya ido, solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, perdónenme por causarles molestias – Dijo Bobby antes de que sus hermanas pudieran decir algo.

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah se quedaron calladas e incrédulas por lo que habían oído y de un momento a otro ambas se lanzaron contra su hermano derribándolo.

– Bobby eres un tonto – Dijo Jasmine entre lágrimas, apoyándose en una parte del pecho de su hermano.

– Como no quieres que nos preocupemos – Dijo Savannah llorando apoyándose en la parte libre del pecho de su Bobby.

"_Me rompe el corazón el verlas llorar, debo intentar hacer algo"_

– Discúlpenme por favor, no lo volveré a hacer… es más, haré lo que ustedes quieran, pero ya dejen de llorar – Dijo Bobby tratando de tranquilizar a sus hermanas.

"_Grave error, que es lo que acabo de decir, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?"_

– ¿Cualquier cosa? – Dijeron Jasmine y Savannah al mismo tiempo dejando de llorar.

– Si – Dijo Bobby nervioso mientras pasaba un bulto de saliva por su garganta – Entonces ¿Que quieren? – Pregunto aun nervioso.

– Yo te diré después – Dijo Jasmine mientras se paraba de su pecho y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Yo igual – Dijo Savannah imitando a su hermana.

– En ese caso vamos a desayunar – Dijo Bobby un poco menos nervioso mientras se levantaba.

Bobby se movía lentamente, hacia donde Savannah había dejado las frutas, tenía miedo de lo que sus hermanas le fueran a pedir, pero a diferencia de él, sus hermanas se encontraban felices y sonrientes, lo estaban esperando para poder desayunar a su lado.

– Vaya Savannah, recogiste mucha fruta – Dijo Bobby sorprendido.

– Supuse que tendrías hambre, cuando regresaras, así que Jasmine me acompaño a buscar más fruta – Dijo Savannah mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

– Esperamos que te guste, la variedad de fruta que trajimos – Dijo Jasmine sentándose en el espacio vacío al lado de su hermano.

– No debieron molestarse, muchas gracias – Dijo Bobby sonriendo mientras veía las frutas.

En el nido de Bobby había una gran variedad de frutas; había carambolas, mangos, fruta de la pasión, kiwis, guayabas, lichis e inclusive una papaya.

– Hay tanta fruta que no sé cuál probar primero – Menciono Bobby mientras intentaba decidirse por cual fruta comer.

– Prueba este mango – Dijo Jasmine acercando un mango al pico de su hermano

– No, mejor prueba los lichis – Dijo Savannah acercando un par de lichis al pico de su hermano.

– Esperen mi pico no es tan grande – Dijo Bobby tratando de esquivar la fruta que le ofrecían sus hermanas.

– Vamos Bobby yo sé que te gusta el mango – Dijo Jasmine metiéndole parte de un mango en el pico a su hermano.

– Los lichis son más dulces – Dijo Savannah mientras metía un lichi entero en el pico de su hermano.

– ¡Esperen! – Grito Bobby después de tragar toda la fruta que le metieron al pico.

"_Prefiero que me atiborren de besos, a que me atiborren de comida, creo que es menos peligroso para mí, pero que demonios estoy pensando; se quedaron calladas, no debí gritarles, ahora me siento culpable"_

Bobby dio un gran suspiro y abrazo a sus hermanas.

– Perdonen, si me quieren alimentarme háganlo, pero traten de no matarme en el intento ¿Si? – Dijo Bobby con voz tierna, sin dejar de abrazar a sus hermanas.

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah asintieron y se turnaron para alimentar a su hermano hasta dejarlo completamente lleno.

– No puedo más – Dijo Bobby recostándose en el suelo de su nido.

– Pero Bobby aun no te acabas toda la fruta – Dijo Jasmine acercándole un pedazo de papaya al pico.

– Ya estoy lleno, además ustedes no han comido nada – Dijo Bobby alejando la fruta de su pico.

– Esta fruta la trajimos solo para ti – Dijo Savannah dándole un beso muy cerca del pico.

– Gracias a ambas, pero ustedes también necesitan comer – Dijo Bobby levantándose con dificultad.

– ¿Vas a volver a salir? – Pregunto Jasmine tristemente.

– Si, necesito hablar con alguien, no tardare mientras desayunen – Dijo Bobby mientras se acercaba a la entrada de su nido.

"_Espero que no hayan salido, necesito un consejo, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré controlar esta situación_"

Antes de salir, Bobby voltea a ver a sus hermanas que solo lo miraban, da un pequeño suspiro y se acerca para darles un pequeño beso cerca del pico a sus hermanas.

– Si me llego a tardar no se preocupen – Dijo Bobby antes de salir volando y dejar solas a sus hermanas.

"_Bien, al menos así no estarán preocupadas o al menos eso espero_"

El joven guacamayo voló rumbo al nido de sus padres, necesitaba el consejo de sus padres y posiblemente el de alguien más.

– ¡Mamá, papá! – Grito Bobby desde la entrada del nido de sus padres.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, el joven guacamayo se preparaba para volver a gritar, pero justo antes de hacerlo, dos aves aterrizaron atrás de él.

– ¿Bobby? – Dijeron sorprendidas las dos aves al mismo tiempo.

– Hola mamá, hola papá ¿Cómo han estado? – Saludo Bobby con una sonrisa tímida.

– ¡Bobby! – Grito Perla mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo.

– Mamá, me asfixias – Dijo Bobby difícilmente sin dejar de ser abrazado por su madre.

– Tranquila Perla lo estas ahogando – Dijo Blu tratando de calmar a su pareja.

– Perdón, me emocione, ¿Cómo estas hijo? – Pregunto Perla tiernamente mientras rompía el abrazo que le estaba dando a su hijo.

– Bien mamá, me da gusto verlos – Dijo Bobby recuperándose del abrazo de su madre.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí hijo? – Pregunto Blu curioso mientras extendía las alas para darle un abrazo a su hijo.

– Necesito un consejo – Dijo tímidamente después de romper el abrazo con su padre.

– ¿Es sobre tus hermanas? – Pregunto Blu tranquilamente.

– Si – Dijo Bobby triste sin darle la cara a su padre.

– Vamos hijo, no tienes de que avergonzarte, recuerda que cuando eras pequeño decías que querías casarte con tus hermanas – Dijo Perla tratando de animar a su hijo.

Bobby abrió los ojos y un recuerdo paso por su mente.

**Flashback**

Teníamos cerca de 8 meses, era costumbre de nuestro Padre ir a visitar a nuestra abuela Linda, a nosotros nos encantaba acompañarlo, la abuela Linda siempre nos preparaba chocolate y el abuelo Tulio era muy divertido, a nuestra madre no le gustaba mucho acercarse a los humanos, aunque en varios ocasiones nos acompañó, ese día todos estábamos todos reunidos y la abuela Linda nos puso el vídeo de su boda con el abuelo Tulio.

– Dime hijo, ¿Ya decidiste con quien te vas a casar?, ¿Sera con Savannah? – Pregunto mi padre curioso al terminar de ver el vídeo de la boda de nuestros abuelos.

– ¿O será con Jasmine? – Pregunto mi madre siguiéndole el juego a mi padre.

– Ambas, me voy a casar con ambas – Conteste muy decidido.

– Eso estará un poco difícil hijo, por no decir imposible – Dijo mi padre en tono preocupado.

– No me importa, el poder de mi amor lo hará posible, verdad hermanas – Dije mientras abrazaba firmemente a mis hermanas.

Mis hermanas solamente asintieron y me besaron en las mejillas, mis padres solamente nos veían con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros; parecían estar felices o al menos eso creí.

**Fin del Flashback**

– Es cierto lo que dices mamá, antes yo decía que me quería casar con mis hermanas, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Bobby tristemente.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que cambio hijo? – Pregunto Blu curioso.

– Me di cuenta de la realidad, entendí por qué decías que eso era difícil por no decir imposible – Dijo Bobby sin quitar su semblante triste.

– ¿Y cuál fue esa realidad? – Pregunto Perla igual de curiosa.

– ¿Por qué me preguntan esto?, no los entiendo yo vine por un consejo, ¿Por qué me hacen recordar todo esto? – Pregunto Bobby al borde del llanto.

– Hijo, sabemos a qué has venido, te estuvimos esperando, pero te tardaste mucho en venir – Respondió Perla con mucha calma.

– Ese consejo que quieres, no te lo podemos dar hasta que aceptes una cosa – Dijo Blu mientras le secaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado a Bobby.

"_Aceptar una cosa, ¿A qué se refieren?, ¿Qué tengo que aceptar?, solo están haciendo que me sienta confundido_"

– No los entiendo, ¿A qué se refieren? – Pregunto Bobby confundido.

– Bobby, primero necesitas recordar, porque te sientes así – Dijo Blu muy tranquilo, mientras ponía una de sus alas en el hombro de su hijo

"_Recordar ¿Qué es lo que necesito recordar?"_

**Flashback**

Cumplimos un año de edad, se supone que a esa edad ya no deberíamos estar viviendo en el nido de nuestros padres, pero mi padre no quería que dejáramos el nido; él quería que permaneciéramos juntos como una familia humana, mi madre lo apoyaba no quería separarse de nosotros, fue un sentimiento muy lindo, y disfrute lo más que pude el poder permanecer al lado de mis padres como una familia, pero al paso del tiempo, agarre más conciencia, y empecé a darme cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Empecé a entender porque siempre que salíamos, los amigos de mis padres me preguntaban ¿A quién escogería entre Jasmine y Savannah?, yo siempre les respondía que me casaría con ambas, ellos simplemente se limitaban a reír levemente, cosa que no entendía en ese momento, hasta que un día lo entendí.

No siempre uno obtiene lo que quiere, lo entendí todo, todo, absolutamente todo, al fin entendía porque siempre me preguntaban lo mismo; el mismo día que lo entendí salí volando del nido de mis padres después de una discusión con ellos, en ese momento no me importaba nada, solo quería volar lejos, lo más lejos que pudiera, necesitaba desahogarme.

– ¿Por qué no se puede? ¿¡Por qué!? – Grite llorando y muy desesperado sin dejar de volar.

Me sentía fatal, el llanto no era suficiente para desahogarme, por lo que después de unos minutos de vuelo aterrice cerca de un pequeño arroyo y empecé a tomar cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca; entre lo que tomaba habían piedras y ramas, las arrojaba con toda mi fuerza en el arroyo o contra los árboles, a veces me rebotan y me hacían daño pero no me importaba, yo seguía lanzando todo lo que tuviera cerca, quería desahogar mi frustración y enojo.

– Bobby, tranquilízate vas a lastimar a alguien o peor a ti mismo – Dijo una voz detrás mío.

Ignore por completo lo que me habían dicho, aun sabiendo a quien le pertenecía esa voz, seguí tomando y lanzando todo lo que podía, tome un gran roca que apenas si podía levantar, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla me detuvieron.

– Hijo, cálmate – Dijo mi padre muy serio mientras me agarraba de las alas para detenerme, haciéndome soltar la roca.

– ¡Déjame, estoy calmado que no lo ves! – Grite mientras empujaba con toda mi fuerza a mi padre, no quería verlo en ese momento.

– Bobby, perdóname si te di falsas ilusiones yo no… – Dijo mi padre tratando de calmarme pero yo no lo deje terminar.

– Detente papá, no te culpo a ti más de lo que me culpo a mí, por ser tan ciego para no darme cuenta antes; es más tú no tienes la culpa, inclusive me lo dijiste, ¿Como pude ser tan tonto? – Dije tratando de evitar llorar, pero al final me derrumbe en las alas de mi padre llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

– Perdóname, debí haberte explicado porque no se podía, en vez de esperar a que lo entiendas por ti mismo – Dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

Me quede callado, no tenía palabras, ¿Qué podía decir?; entendí al fin porque no podía casarme con mis dos hermanas, no somos la especie de animal en la que un macho tiene muchas hembras, nosotros elegimos a una hembra para toda la vida, pero yo no quería tener que escoger entre mis hermanas, no podía hacerles eso yo las quería demasiado, no… yo, yo las amaba, entonces tome una decisión.

– Papá, dejare el nido – Dije seriamente justo después de romper el abrazo de mi padre.

– No tienes por qué hacer eso, podemos seguir juntos como una familia – Respondió mi padre tratado de convencerme de no dejar el nido.

– Lo siento papá, pero ya tome una decisión mañana me iré, e iniciare mi propia vida – Dije muy decidido.

– Y ¿Qué pasara con tus hermanas?, ¿Qué acaso no las amas? – Pregunto mi padre preocupado.

– Si las amo, pero también son mi familia, y no quiero tener que escoger entre una de las dos, no podría hacerles eso, no a ellas… – Dije tristemente sin darle la cara a mi padre.

Parecía que mi padre entendió como me sentía, y coloco una de sus alas en mi hombro.

– Regresemos al nido hijo, pasemos este último día como una familia, pero deberás decirle a tu madre y a tus hermanas que te iras – Dijo mi padre antes de empezar a volar.

Yo solamente asentí y seguí a mi padre de regreso al nido, desde ese día tome mi decisión y cuando mis hermanas intentaran besarme yo me negaría o me separaría de ellas; me volví frió y me convencí de que no era correcto estar con mis hermanas: aun cuando deje el nido no pude estar solo, ya que mis hermanas dejaron el nido de mis padres y me siguieron.

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Ya entiendo, las sigo amando pero no quiero hacerles daño"_

– Yo… sigo amando a mis hermanas – Confeso Bobby mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Al fin lo admites Bobby – Dijo Perla alegremente.

– Emm… ¿Si me podrían dar algún consejo? – Pregunto Bobby tímidamente.

– Claro que sí, pero ahora que ya admitiste lo que sientes, está de más cualquier cosa que pudiéramos decirte – Respondió Blu con mucha calma.

– Eso quiere decir… – Dijo Bobby pero fue interrumpido.

– Que no le tomes importancia a lo que los demás te digan y has lo que tú creas correcto – Termino de decir Perla mientras le sonreía a su hijo.

– Bobby, cometimos un error al decirte que debías elegir entre una de tus hermanas, es un error que no volveremos a repetir, solo recuerda hijo, dejar pasar una oportunidad, significa que jamás volverás a tenerla – Dijo Blu mientras caminaba a la entrada de su nido.

– ¿A dónde vas papá? – Pregunto Bobby confundido al ver a su padre dirigirse a su nido.

– Debo ver cómo están tus hermanitos – Dijo Blu antes de entrar a su nido

– ¿Hermanitos? – Pregunto Bobby incrédulo mirando a su madre.

– ¿Qué esperabas Bobby?, tú y tus hermanas se fueron hace casi 4 años, tu padre y yo nos empezamos a sentir solos en el nido, y después de un tiempo decidimos tener más hijos – Dijo Perla sonriente mientras se acercaba a la entrada de su nido – ¿Te gustaría conocer a tus hermanos? – Pregunto Perla mientras señalaba la entrada de su nido.

– Me encantaría conocerlos, pero Jasmine y Savannah ya deben de estar preocupadas, pero prometo que vendré a visitarlos pronto – Dijo Bobby con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su madre para abrazarla.

– Esta bien, pero esta vez no te tardes varios años en venir, tus hermanas vienen seguido, pero ellas aún no saben lo de tus nuevos hermanitos, mantelo como un secreto para ellas – Dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

– ¿Puedo unirme al abrazo? – Pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

Madre e hijo vieron al dueño de la voz y con una sonrisa dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– Por supuesto –

– Muchas gracias, por todo – Dijo Bobby después de romper el abrazo.

– Bobby recuerda que no importa cuánto crezcas, siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte – Dijo Blu poniendo sus alas en los hombros de su hijo.

– Salúdanos a tus hermanas – Dijo Perla antes de darle un último abrazo a su hijo.

Bobby se limitó a asentir, y se despidió de sus padres; salió volando hacia el cielo perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista de sus padres.

"_He pasado 4 años viviendo en una mentira que yo mismo me impuse, espero que aun tenga una oportunidad de arreglarlo, gracias mamá, gracias papá, debí haberlos ido a visitar antes, pero prometo que lo haré más seguido"_

* * *

**Bueno, seguiré la recomendación que me dieron y dividiré este os en capítulos, creo que solo serán 2 para que no sea tan pesada la lectura, espero que les haya gustado esto que originalmente era un OS, ahora será un Two Shot (TS), denme su opinión de cómo lo ven, para que la segunda parte sea mejor.**

**_Publicado el 16 de Septiembre del 2013_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, espero que a todos les haya gustado la primera parte de este Two Shot, y ahora les traigo la segunda parte, espero que les guste.**

* * *

El joven guacamayo voló lo más rápido que pudo, quería ver a sus hermanas y hablar con ellas, por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía seguro, quería estar con sus hermanas.

– Jasmine, Savannah, ya volví – Dijo Bobby al entrar a su nido.

Bobby no escucho respuesta alguna, y después de una rápida revisión de su nido se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

– ¿A dónde habrán ido?, creí que me esperarían, ¿Me habré tardado mucho? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras regresaba a la entrada de su nido.

"_A juzgar por la posición del sol debe ser mediodía, supongo que puedo aprovechar que no están mis hermanas para darme un baño y estar arreglado para cuando hable con ellas"_

Después de unos segundos de meditarlo Bobby salió volando buscando un lago o un arroyo cercano; poco tiempo después encontró un pequeño lago cerca de su nido, pero para sorpresa de él, en ese lago se encontraban sus hermanas dándose un baño; Bobby aterrizo cerca y sin hacer ruido se colocó detrás de un árbol para que sus hermanas no lo vieran.

"_Con que aquí estaban, bueno creo que tendré que buscar otro lago para bañarme_"

El joven guacamayo estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando escucho a sus hermanas hablar.

– ¿Savannah, no crees que Bobby está actuando diferente? – Pregunto Jasmine justo al terminar de acicalarse.

– Tienes razón Jasmine, pero Bobby cambio desde hace 4 años; al menos poco a poco hemos logrado que deje de ser tan frio con nosotras – Dijo Savannah tristemente sin dejar de acicalarse.

– Extraño mucho, aquella época en la que podíamos besarlo y abrazarlo todas las veces que quisiéramos – Dijo Jasmine recordando todos esos momentos mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una triste sonrisa.

– Ojala pudiese volver a ser así, y nos vuelva a pedir que lo besáramos, que no lo dejemos nunca, que nos vuelva a decir que se quiere casar con nosotras, que nos ama… – Dijo Savannah rompiendo en llanto.

Bobby quien había escuchado la pequeña platica de sus hermanas, se debatía internamente si debía salir y hablar con ellas o esperar hasta otro momento.

"_Con qué cara las puedo ver, porque fui tan tonto, les he hecho mucho daño; sin importan que tan felices se muestren al estar a mi lado están tristes por dentro, debo arreglar esto"_

El joven guacamayo seguía escuchando el llanto de su hermana, y al mismo tiempo escuchaba como su otra hermana trataba de calmarla, pero el llanto no cesaba, y hacia que se sintiera cada vez peor.

"_Ya no soporto más esto_"

En un acto de desesperación Bobby salió volando del lugar, sin importar si fue sigiloso o no, se elevó rápido hacia el cielo, mientras que de sus ojos caían lágrimas de tristeza.

"¿_Por qué estoy llorando?, en vez de lamentarme debería estar con ellas disculpándome, pero… no, no puedo darles la cara en estos momentos_"

Bobby siguió volando hasta llegar a otro lago lejano, aterrizo rápidamente y se acercó lentamente al agua para ver su reflejo.

"_Soy un desastre, ni siquiera debería permitirme llorar, yo no soy la victima aquí; ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido?"_

El joven guacamayo entro al lago, y al volver a ver su reflejo distorsionado en el agua empezó a recordar.

**Flashback**

Después de regresar al nido junto con mi padre, lo primero que hice fue decirles a mis hermanas que me iría del nido, lo que las dejo desconcertadas.

– Bobby, ¿Por qué vas a dejar el nido? – Pregunto Jasmine confundida.

– ¿Acaso no eres feliz con nosotras a tu lado? – Pregunto Savannah tristemente.

No quería mentirles, estar a su lado era lo mejor para mí, pero pensaba que debía hacer algo o toda la situación acabaría mal, que tonto fui al pensar eso.

– Eso no les interesa, me iré y por favor no me sigan – Dije lo más serio que pude mientras me alejaba de ellas.

Sé que mi padre quería que pasáramos ese último día como una familia, pero yo no podía, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y había tomado mi decisión, la peor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Poco después hable con mi madre, ella no me pidió ninguna explicación, aunque si pude notar que estaba triste, no sabía qué hacer, por lo que simplemente me limite a abrazarla.

– Te quiero – Dije sin dejar de abrazarla.

Mi madre solo me correspondió el abrazo sin emitir ruido alguno, unos segundos después sentí como algo húmedo caía sobre mi cabeza, eran… lágrimas; nunca había visto a mi madre llorar, ella siempre se mostraba firme ante todo, era la primera vez que la veía así y eso me hacía sentir aún más triste.

– Mamá… – Dije tímidamente mientras rompía el abrazo.

– Bobby, nunca me imaginé que este momento fuera tan difícil – Dijo mi mamá sin dejar de llorar.

No dije nada, no podía decir nada, lentamente me fui alejando de mi madre, y al mismo tiempo mi padre se acercaba a ella, mientras que yo solo podía observarlos, les arruine el día; lo que quedaba del día transcurrió demasiado lento; yo solo quería que ese día terminara de una vez por todas, así que fui el primero en dormirme, y el primero en despertarme; al despertarme pude ver a mis padres, ellos dormían juntos, se veían felices al dormir así, aun cuando el día anterior había sido tan duro para todos, después de observarlos por un momento, intente levantarme, pero sentí los cuerpos de mis hermanas a mis lados, increíble que después de como las trate y las ignore por todo el día anterior, ellas no se apartaron de mi lado, si ya me sentía mal ahora me sentía peor. Por mi mente pasaba la idea de irme antes de que todos se despertaran, pero creo que eso solo haría que se preocuparan más, por lo que me levante cuidadosamente para no despertar a mis hermanas, adoraba dormir con ellas, pero ya no debía hacerlo; una vez que estaba de pie, me acerque cuidadosamente a mis padres y los desperté.

– Ya me voy… – Dije en un ligero susurro apenas perceptible para mis padres.

– Bobby aún es muy temprano, por lo menos espera a que despierten tus hermanas – Susurro mi padre.

– No, me iré sin despedirme de ellas, adiós – Volví a susurrar ligeramente mientras me acercaba a la entrada del nido.

– ¿Porque? – Preguntó mi madre antes de que saliera del nido.

– Porque las amo demasiado como para despedirme de ellas… – Dije mientras salía del nido sin darles la cara – Gracias… por cuidarme todo este tiempo, adiós – Dije justo al momento de empezar a volar.

Escuche a mi padre que intentaba decir algo, pero no lo entendí, no le di importancia en ese momento, solo quería alejarme borrar los sentimientos que tenía hacia mis hermanas, para poder dejar de sufrir; volé lo más lejos que pude y busque un buen árbol para hacer mi nido; cuando encontré uno que tuviera todo lo necesario para convertirse en un nido, no lo pude arreglar, no estaba acostumbrado a volar largas distancias como esa, por lo que se me hiso muy difícil y al llegar a mi nuevo nido me desplome y quede profundamente dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero cuando desperté encontré 2 mangos y un kiwi a mi lado, alguien me las había llevado, no sabía quién, pero no me importo tenía mucha hambre, debido a que deje el nido de mis padres sin antes comer algo, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo dormí, realmente me moría de hambre, por lo que devore la fruta sin importarme quien la había traído.

– ¿Este será tu nuevo nido? – Dijo una voz familiar mientras entraba en mi nido.

– ¿Savannah? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte desconcertado, por verla en mi nido.

– No te despediste – Dijo ella tristemente.

– No… lo siento, ahora déjame solo – Dije retomando mi actitud fría.

– No quiero – Dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

– Vete por favor – Dije mientras desviaba la mirada, no podría soportar verla así por mucho tiempo sin lanzarme hacia ella para abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, no podía hacer eso.

– No, yo quiero estar cerca de ti – Dijo ella mientras se intentaba acercar a mí.

– Yo también – Dijo Jasmine mientras entraba a mi nido.

Observe a Jasmine, se veía igual de triste que Savannah, no debía permanecer allí, no soportaría mucho viéndolas así, por lo que lentamente me empecé a acercar a la entrada de mi nido, Jasmine se alegró al ver cómo me acercaba, pero al llegar a la entrada pude ver como su sonrisa desapareció.

– Revisare los alrededores, cuando regrese no las quiero ver en mi nido – Dije lo más serio que pude y después empecé a volar.

Volé, no las quería ver… no, no me mentiré quería estar a su lado, me alegraba el hecho de que me hayan seguido y aun así las trate tan mal, ni siquiera les agradecí por la fruta que me llevaron.

**Fin del Flashback**

El joven guacamayo se había sumido en sus recuerdos sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el agua, por cada momento que se la pasaba recordando más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos que eran removidas con un movimiento automático de sus alas.

"_Ellas dejaron el nido, porque yo lo hice primero, me siguieron, me buscaron y me encontraron, y aun así las trate tan fríamente; tantos años y aun así me siguieron buscando, no se rindieron ante mi actitud, y poco a poco me fueron cambiando. Jasmine… Savannah, son increíbles, cualquier otra ave de la selva quisiera estar con ustedes, pero no, ustedes solo me quieren a mí, aun después de como las trate"_

– Estúpido… – Dijo Bobby mientras pasaba una de sus alas por el agua para deformar su reflejo.

– ¿Quién es estúpido? – Preguntaron dos voces al mismo tiempo mientras volaban sobre Bobby.

El joven guacamayo de un rápido movimiento alcanzo a mirar a los dueños de las voces.

– ¿Jasmine, Savannah? – Pregunto Bobby incrédulo al darse cuenta de que eran sus hermanas.

– ¿Bobby estas bien? – Pregunto Savannah preocupada al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su hermano.

– Estoy bien, solo me estoy dando un baño, regresen a mi nido, las veré allí después – Dijo Bobby mientras se mojaba el rostro con el agua del lago, para ocultar que estaba llorando.

– Bobby, no nos mientas, estabas llorando ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Jasmine aterrizando dentro del lago justo al lado de su hermano.

– Jasmine, no tenías que entrar al lago, estoy bien, no es para que se preocupen tanto – Dijo Bobby tratando de disimular su repentino nerviosismo.

Acto seguido Savannah entro al lago colocándose al otro lado de su hermano.

– ¿Tú también Savannah? – Pregunto Bobby al ver a su hermana entrar al lago.

– No te preocupes Bobby, de todos modos necesitábamos un baño, verdad Jasmine – Dijo Savannah sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermana.

– Si, ya nos hacía falta un baño – Dijo Jasmine sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a su hermano.

"_Pero, si no tiene mucho que las vi bañándose en el lago cerca de mi nido"_

– Amm, chicas, yo… preferiría terminar de bañarme solo – Dijo Bobby cada vez más nervioso.

"_No es que no quiera darme un baño con mis hermanas, hace mucho que no hago eso, pero me están poniendo nervioso"_

– Pero Bobby, si te ayudamos terminaras más rápido – Dijo Jasmine mientras pasaba sus alas por la espalda de Bobby.

– ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Savannah mientras pasaba sus alas por el pecho de Bobby.

"_Desde que deje el nido de mis padres, ellas siempre han querido que me comportara como antes, que hagamos todo juntos; desde entonces me he comportado frio con ellas, y deje de hacer cosas con ellas, como bañamos juntos, sin embargo ellas cada vez que pueden hacen algo similar a esto, ya debería estar acostumbrado, sinceramente no sé cómo he podido soportar tanto tiempo"_

– ¡Esperen! – Grito Bobby agitado, para detener a sus hermanas – No me molesta si nos bañamos juntos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, pero… no intenten nada extraño por favor – Dijo Bobby regresando a un tono más calmado y alegre.

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah estaban muy felices tanta era su felicidad que abrazaron repentinamente a su hermano.

– Oigan les dije que nada extraño – Dijo Bobby con una sonrisa tratando de sonar molesto.

Jasmine y Savannah solo empezaron a reírse y por consecuente Bobby también empezó a reírse.

"_Supongo que les daré el gusto"_

– Pueden acicalarme la espalda si quieren – Dijo Bobby mientras rompía el abrazo y se alejaba un poco de sus hermanas para darse la vuelta – Pero solo la espalda – Reafirmo en un tono alegre.

"_A quien engaño, yo también me estoy dando el gusto"_

Jasmine y Savannah no perdieron el tiempo y en cuanto Bobby se dio la vuelta empezaron a acicalarlo.

– Oigan, ¿Les gustaría dar un paseo después? – Pregunto Bobby, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

"_Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo intentar forjar un mejor futuro para nosotros, aun no es demasiado tarde"_

– ¿Un paseo? – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo llenas de emoción – Claro nos encantaría – Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

Después de varios minutos y varios intentos fallidos de seducir a Bobby por parte de Jasmine y Savannah, terminaron de bañarse.

– ¿A dónde iremos Bobby? – Pregunto Jasmine curiosa.

– Bueno, tengo algo planeado, ¿Si gustan podemos empezar? – Dijo Bobby alegremente.

– Entonces vamos – Respondió Savannah contenta mientras jalaba una de las alas de Bobby.

Jasmine al ver a su hermana tomar el ala de Bobby hiso lo mismo que ella y empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

"_Antes de este día, no me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto, siempre trataba de estar solo, aunque era prácticamente imposible y en el fondo siempre les estaré agradecido por nunca dejarme solo_"

– ¿En qué piensas Bobby? – Pregunto Savannah curiosa al ver a su hermano perdido en sus pensamientos.

Bobby no respondió, se limitó a sonreír y a acercarse rápidamente a su hermana dándole un rápido beso; Savannah quien no se esperaba aquella acción quedo anonadada al igual que Jasmine.

– Ustedes siempre me están besando contra mi voluntad, esto es como una pequeña venganza – Dijo Bobby justo antes de besar a Jasmine de la misma manera en que beso a Savannah – ¿Se van a quedar allí paradas o vamos a dar ese paseo? – Volvió a decir al notar que sus hermanas se habían quedado paradas detrás de él.

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah sonrieron y alcanzaron a su hermano, y poco después salieron volando; aprovechando que se encontraban cerca de la montaña Pan de Azúcar, se subieron al techo de un teleférico para disfrutar de la vista y la brisa del viento, hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña para después irse volando al Corcovado (Cristo Redentor) y admirar el paisaje, se podía ver claramente la Bahía de Guanabara, el Jardín Botánico, y el máximo esplendor de Copacabana.

– ¿A donde les gustaría ir ahora? – Pregunto Bobby alegremente mientras abrazaba suavemente a sus hermanas.

– A mí me gustaría ir a la playa en Copacabana y disfrutar un poco más de tus abrazos frente al mar – Dijo Jasmine mientras se acurrucaba en el ala izquierda de su hermano.

– A mí me gustaría tomar el mismo paseo en tranvía que nuestros padres tomaron cuando se conocieron, siempre ha sido mi sueño pasear por los Arcos de Tijuca sobre el tranvía y poder ver el atardecer de la misma manera que ellos – Dijo Savannah en un suspiro al recordar la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres.

– Muy bien, entonces primero vamos a la playa en Copacabana y después vemos el atardecer desde el tranvía – Respondió Bobby alegremente mientras rompía el abrazo con sus hermanas.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la playa, se tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar, tenían un par de horas para divertirse en la playa antes de que atardeciera, las horas pasaron rápidamente acompañadas de mucha diversión para el trio de hermanos; después de un último juego los tres hermanos quedaron agotados y decidieron recostarse bajo la sombra de una palmera, casi instintivamente Bobby abrazo a sus hermanas y se quedaron juntos bajo la sombra de la palmera para terminar de esperar a que llegara el atardecer, el momento era sumamente tranquilo, tanto que cualquiera podría quedarse dormido.

– Falta poco para que empiece el atardecer, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscar el tranvía para poder verlo? – Pregunto Bobby sin moverse, realmente disfruta de poder abrazar a sus hermanas.

"_Esta idea del paseo está saliendo mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto; Jasmine, Savannah nunca me cansera de decirlo ustedes son increíbles"_

– ¿Jasmine, Savannah? – Pregunto confundido Bobby al notar que sus hermanas no respondían.

"¿_Se abran quedado dormidas?, será mejor despertarlas no me quiero perder el atardecer_"

– Savannah, ¿Recuerdas el atardecer?, fue tu idea, será mejor que despiertes o nos lo vamos a perder, vamos debemos ir al tranvía o nos perderemos el atardecer – Dijo Bobby tratando de mover a su hermana para despertarla.

"_No debería arriesgarme, podría ser una trampa, conociéndolas deben de estar fingiendo que están dormidas para sorprenderme, pero… que importa correré el riesgo_"

– ¿Savannah?, creí que querías ir a ver el atardecer – Susurro Bobby al oído de su hermana.

Savannah quien esperaba el momento para poder intentar algo con su hermano, aprovecho que este le susurró al oído para voltearse rápidamente y quedar frente a su hermano.

– Si quiero ir a ver el atardecer contigo, pero antes quiero un beso – Respondió Savannah de manera juguetona.

"_Me lo imagine, pero… un beso no estaría mal después de todo yo amo a mis hermanas, pero si ella quiere uno, Jasmine también querrá_"

Bobby se limitó a sonreír, esta vez no tenía ninguna razón para evitar besar a su hermana, lo único que lo separaba eran unos centímetros que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, hasta el momento que unieron sus picos en un tierno beso, que lamentablemente no duro mucho.

– Yo también quiero uno – Reclamo Jasmine, dándole la vuelta a su hermano.

Y de la misma manera Bobby le dio un beso a Jasmine, que de igual manera fue interrumpido por Savannah.

– Es mi turno – Replico molesta Savannah mientras volteaba la cabeza de Bobby.

– No, es mi turno – Replico Jasmine haciendo lo mismo que Savannah, evitando que su hermana lo besara.

"_Esto me trae buenos recuerdos"_

– Oigan, no soy un juguete para que se estén peleando por mí – Exclamo Bobby con autoridad tratando de sonar serio.

– Lo sentimos – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– No se preocupen, solo traten de no pelearse, por cierto vamos o nos perderemos el atardecer – Dijo Bobby alegremente mientras se levantaba.

Ambas asintieron y siguieron a su hermano, que empezó a volar hacia los Arcos de Tijuca; poco tiempo después llegaron y por suerte un tranvía estaba por salir.

– Vamos, o nos dejara el tranvía – Grito Bobby, mientras aceleraba su vuelo.

Y en un rápido movimiento los 3 hermanos aterrizaron en el techo del tranvía.

– Llegamos – Dijo Bobby agitadamente mientras se recostaba en el techo del tranvía.

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah observaron a su hermano con una sonrisa, y poco a poco se fueron acercando a su lado.

– Vengan, dentro de poco empezara el atardecer – Dijo Bobby mientras abría las alas sin levantarse del techo del tranvía.

"_Supongo que es más que obvio que quiero que se acuesten sobre mis alas, espero que lo entiendan"_

Y como si le hubieran leído la mente a Bobby; Jasmine y Savannah se recostaron sobre sus alas y se acercaron lo suficiente para poder besarle las mejillas al mismo tiempo.

– Sabes Bobby, solo algo podría hacer mejor este día – Susurro Savannah suavemente al oído de Bobby.

Bobby trago un bulto de saliva al escuchar a su hermana decir eso.

– ¿Y que es ese algo? – Pregunto Bobby nervioso.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto Jasmine confundida.

– Pues… – Dijo Savannah mientras pasaba una de sus alas por el pecho de Bobby.

Jasmine al ver eso se enojó y rápidamente volteo a ver a Bobby.

– Bobby, sin importar que hagas con Savannah, también tienes que hacerlo conmigo – Dijo Jasmine cada vez más molesta.

– No sé qué te estas imaginando Jasmine – Dijo Bobby nervioso – Pero, no es lo que tú… – Intento decir Bobby pero fue interrumpido

– No me importa, lo que hagas con Savannah lo harás conmigo – Volvió a decir Jasmine mientras besaba repentinamente a Bobby.

– Lo mismo digo yo – Dijo Savannah mientras separaba a Bobby de Jasmine para besarlo de la misma manera.

– ¡Esperen, esperen!, ya les dije que no soy un juguete y además ¿No creen que están exagerando un poco? – Exclamo Bobby mientras intentaba calmar a sus hermanas.

Jasmine y Savannah se miraron como si intercambiaran pensamientos y bajaron la mirada solo para decir al mismo tiempo.

– Lo sentimos –

"_Debo pensar en una manera para evitar este tipo de cosas"_

– No se preocupen, pero si hay algo que quiero hacer con las dos… – Dijo Bobby alegremente.

– Y ¿Qué es ese algo? – Pregunto Jasmine confundida.

– Pues… una guerra de cosquillas – Menciono Bobby antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas a sus hermanas.

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah no paraban de reírse por las cosquillas que les estaba haciendo Bobby, pero de un momento a otro le dieron la vuelta a la situación, y ahora era Bobby el que no paraba de reír.

– No es justo… ustedes son dos… – Dijo Bobby entre risas.

– Tu iniciaste esto, ahora soporta las consecuencias – Susurro Jasmine mientras se acercaba para intentar besar a su hermano.

– Oigan, oigan, miren – Dijo Bobby a duras penas mientras señalaba el horizonte evitando de esa manera el beso de su hermana.

Ambas hermanas voltearon a ver hacia el horizonte, solo para que sus ojos quedaran impactados al ver el hermoso atardecer que les ofrecía la bella ciudad de Rio.

– Es hermoso – Dijo Savannah mientras se acomodaba en la mitad del pecho de su hermano.

– Nunca antes había disfrutado de un atardecer tan bello como este – Menciono Jasmine mientras se recostaba en la otra mitad del pecho de Bobby.

"_Normalmente yo solo observaba los atardeceres y me entristecían, me hacían recordar los buenos momentos que pase al lado de mis hermanas, pero de ahora en adelante será diferente"_

– Saben, es un hermoso atardecer pero… – Dijo Bobby tímidamente.

– ¿Pero? – Preguntaron confusas sus hermanas.

– Pero… no se compara con el hecho de estar con ustedes y poder disfrutarlo juntos – Respondió Bobby más seguro mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas.

Jasmine y Savannah se sentían muy felices y cómodas bajo las fuertes alas de su hermano, y disfrutando el suave y dulce aroma que emanaban sus plumas.

La tarde se acababa y el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer bajo el horizonte, no quedaba mucho tiempo para que cayera la noche, y solo una cosa haría que ese atardecer fuera aún mejor para las dos hermanas, y eso era un beso de parte de su hermano; ambas hermanas se miraron mutuamente, sabían lo que querían con solo mirarse, y sus miradas se fijaron en su hermano, que seguía disfrutando de la bella vista que dejaba el sol al ocultarse por el horizonte y lentamente ambas se fueron acercando a su pico, solo para detenerse a pocos centímetros, al escucharlo hablar.

– Hay un lugar más, al que me gustaría ir ¿Podemos? – Pregunto Bobby tiernamente sin dejar de mirar el atardecer.

– Claro que si – Respondió Jasmine alegremente

– Si… pero… – Respondió Savannah tímidamente.

– ¿Qué sucede Savannah, creí que estarías igual de emocionada que Jasmine?… – Pregunto Bobby confundido, mientras se levantaba lentamente – Ah ya sé, que es lo que sucede – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Savannah sorprendida.

– Supongo que quieres un beso antes de irnos ¿No? – Dijo Bobby en tono gracioso.

– Emm, si me encantaría un beso, pero no es eso – Dijo Savannah pasando de un tono alegre a uno tímido.

– Oh, entonces ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Bobby confundido.

– Creo que yo sé – Dijo Jasmine que solo había guardado silencio durante toda la escena anterior.

– Entonces explíquenme, que pronto caerá la noche y se hará mas difícil volar – Dijo Bobby mientras observaba el cielo teñirse de tonos cada vez más oscuros.

– Bueno, normalmente nosotras no volamos de noche; antes de dejar el nido mamá nos dijo que volar de noche puede ser peligroso, creo que eso es lo que le preocupa a Savannah – Respondió Jasmine con mucha calma.

"_Entonces es por eso que no me seguían cuando salía a volar en las noches"_

– ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa Savannah? – Pregunto Bobby tiernamente mientras pasaba una de sus alas alrededor del cuerpo de Savannah y acariciaba suavemente sus alas.

Savannah solo asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano.

"_Esta es la primera vez que veo a Savannah de este manera, se ve muy linda cuando está preocupada, me pregunto ¿Por qué Jasmine no está de la misma manera?; ella igual se vería muy linda en ese estado"_

– ¿Jasmine, tu no estas preocupada? – Pregunto Bobby Curioso, sin dejar de acariciar las alas de su hermana.

– Debería estarlo, pero… tú nos acompañaras ¿Verdad?; siempre que estés a nuestro lado no tengo nada de qué preocuparme – Dijo Jasmine mientras tomaba suavemente una de las alas de su hermano y se envolvía en ella.

Savannah quien había escuchado lo que dijo su hermana, reacciono y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Bobby, llamando su atención.

– Bobby, Jasmine tiene razón, mientras estés con nosotras no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos – Menciono Savannah alegremente.

– En ese caso… – Dijo Bobby mientras se detenía para darle un pequeño beso a Savannah – Que les parece si… – Pauso Bobby para darle un beso igual a Jasmine – Vamos volando, antes de que la noche nos gane – Termino de decir Bobby con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas hermanas asintieron, y le dieron un abrazo a su hermano acompañado de un beso en ambas mejillas.

– Esta bien, vamos – Dijo Savannah alegremente.

– Si, pero ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Jasmine curiosa.

– Es una sorpresa, ustedes solo síganme – Dijo Bobby antes de empezar a volar.

Bobby y sus hermanas, volaron rápidamente, hasta llegar a una parte de la selva, que se encontraba rodeada de lagos y una cascada; la noche prácticamente estaba sobre ellos, por lo que, aquel lugar era iluminado por la luz de las estrellas que empezaban a asomarse en el cielo.

– Llegamos, y justo a tiempo – Dijo Bobby en un suspiro después de aterrizar en un árbol, seguido de sus hermanas.

– ¿A tiempo para qué? – Pregunto Jasmine curiosa.

– Para la noche – Respondió Bobby alegremente.

– No entiendo Bobby, ¿A qué te refieres con la noche? – Pregunto confundida Savannah.

– Bueno tan solo miren donde estamos – Dijo Bobby mientras señalaba el lugar.

Jasmine y Savannah, observaron minuciosamente el lugar, realmente era un lugar muy hermoso, y afortunadamente había luna esa noche, no era una luna llena pero había luna, y su reflejo se veía claramente en el lago y era distorsionado por la cascada, el lugar era sumamente bello, y tanto Jasmine y Savannah estaban impresionadas por ello.

– ¿Por qué están tan impresionadas?, ¿Acaso no saben dónde estamos? – Pregunto Bobby confundido.

Ambas hermanas movieron la cabeza en forma de negación, sin dejar de admirar el paisaje del lugar.

– Bueno, estamos en la Floresta de Tijuca, aquí es a donde venía aquellas noches cuando salía del nido ¿Recuerdan? – Dijo Bobby mientras recordaba las veces que se escapó de su propio nido a causa de sus hermanas.

– Así que aquí es a donde venias en esas noches – Dijo Jasmine seriamente.

– Eh, bueno es un lugar hermoso y en las noches es muy tranquilo – Dijo Bobby nervioso.

"_Diablos, me delate solo, bueno eso no importa ahora, es el momento, es ahora o nunca, debo ser completamente sincero con ellas"_

– Emm, bueno ignorando eso, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes – Dijo Bobby menos nervioso, mientras se acercaba a sus hermanas.

– ¿Nos trajiste hasta aquí, solo para poder hablar? – Pregunto Savannah intrigada.

– Esa era una de mis intenciones, la otra era… estar con ustedes, y disfrutar de su compañía, algo que no había hecho en años – Dijo Bobby tímidamente, sin mostrarles la mirada a sus hermanas.

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah, miraron confundidas a su hermano, él nunca se portaba tan tímido frente a ellas, eso era algo prácticamente nuevo para el par de hermanas.

– Bobby… – Susurraron ambas hermanas.

– Lo que trato de decir, es que… quiero que… me perdonen – Admitió Bobby tímidamente, mientras empezaba a mirar a sus hermanas.

– ¿Perdonarte? – Exclamo Jasmine confundida.

– Bobby, no tienes que pedirnos disculpas, por nada, no has hecho nada malo, ¿Verdad Jasmine? – Dijo Savannah, tratando de animar a su hermano.

Jasmine estaba a punto de empezar a hablar, pero Bobby la interrumpió.

– Eso no es verdad, yo les he hecho mucho daño, y lo lamento, esa nunca fue mi intención, lo único que yo quería es que ustedes fueran felices, pero no me di cuenta que ya lo eran a mi lado… yo en verdad lo lamento – Dijo Bobby mientras unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus ojos.

"_No, no, no, este no es momento para llorar, malditas lágrimas_"

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah, limpiaron suavemente las lágrimas de Bobby, dejando a Bobby sorprendido y lentamente fueron moviendo su cabeza, para mirarlo de frente y regalarle una tierna mirada.

– Yo… no quería tener que elegir entre ustedes, yo las amo a las dos, no podía elegir a una por sobre la otra, no me lo perdonaría – Dijo Bobby tímidamente, mientras intentaba desviar su mirada de sus hermanas – Yo… creía que si el mundo no cambiaba, nosotros nunca podríamos ser felices juntos, pero… – Dijo Bobby intentando terminar de expresarse pero fue interrumpido.

– Bobby, es suficiente – Dijo Savannah mientras se acercaba más a su hermano.

– No tienes por qué preocuparte por nosotras – Dijo Jasmine acercándose de igual manera que su hermana.

– Por que nosotras… – Susurro Savannah al oído de Bobby, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Jasmine.

– Te amamos… – Dijeron ambas hermanas antes de abrazar a su hermano.

"_Jasmine… Savannah… ustedes… ustedes en verdad son las mejores_"

– También las amo, las amo de verdad… – Alcanzo a decir Bobby antes de devolverles el abrazo a sus hermanas.

Hermano y hermanas, se mantuvieron abrazados, por varios minutos, aunque para ellos parecía una eternidad.

– Bobby… – Susurro Jasmine suavemente, rompiendo el silencio que traía consigo la noche.

– ¿Si? – Dijo tiernamente Bobby, sin soltar a sus hermanas.

– ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana nos dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por nosotras? – Pregunto Jasmine tímidamente.

– Si lo recuerdo, ¿Me dirán que es lo que quieren que haga? – Pregunto Bobby alegremente.

"_No me importa que me pidan, se los cumpliré, cueste lo que cueste"_

– Lo único que yo quería, es que regresaras a ser el de antes, y ya me has cumplido – Respondió Savannah poco antes de voltear a Bobby para darle un tierno beso.

– Yo igual quería que regresaras a ser el de antes, pero hay algo más que quiero… – Dijo Jasmine mientras movía la cabeza de Bobby, para que este lo mirara.

– Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto Bobby tiernamente sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

– Quiero, que vivamos juntos, los 3 – Respondió Jasmine firmemente poco antes de besar a su hermano.

Después de ese beso, Bobby volteo para mirar a Savannah, ella simplemente asintió con la mirada, mientras que Bobby sonreía y regresaba su mirada a Jasmine.

– Por supuesto, viviremos juntos, aunque prácticamente ya vivimos juntos, con eso de que duermen en mi nido casi todos los días – Dijo Bobby mientras dejaba escapar una ligera risa.

Los tres hermanos empezaron a reír, pero en ningún momento soltaron el abrazo que los unía, ya no existía nada que les impidiera estar juntos.

"_Nunca debí haber dudado, pero ahora eso está en el pasado, lo único que importa ahora es nuestro futuro, les prometo que no volveré a ser tan tonto, y hare todo lo posible por hacerlas felices, porque yo las amo…_"

* * *

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo para este Two Shot, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno veo que a varios les ha gustado este trabajo, que en un principio iba a ser un OS e iba ser corto de unas 2000 palabras, pero como ven me he alargado mucho jeje, como dije espero que les haya gustado, sin embargo yo sé que ustedes querían algunas escenas más serias en este fic y sé que el fic se presta para esas escenas, pero no soy tan bueno para hacerlas, pero de todos modos les tengo un pequeño extra, espero que les guste, por cierto no olviden dejarme sus comentarios/reviews diciéndome que les pareció.**

* * *

_**Escenas Eliminadas**_

_Nota: Estas escenas no todas son categoría Lemon, son escenas que no supe colocar en la historia, de todos modos aquí se las dejo para que tengan una idea de que quería hacer, espero que les gusten mis escenas eliminadas, en especial la última._

**Primera Escena:**

Mis hermanas se encontraban moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, y no paraban de besarme, tal vez no haya sido la mejor forma de recibir mi primer beso, pero en verdad me había gustado, y siguieron así, cada vez me gustaba más, y empezaba a tomar el control, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mi padre llego.

– Jasmine, mi pequeña pervertida ¿Dónde te escondes? – Pregunto curioso mi padre.

En aquel momento no entendí porque mi padre llamo de esa manera a Jasmine, pero con el paso del tiempo lo entendí, lamentablemente su aparición había arruinado el momento de nuestros besos.

Esta escena era parte del primer flashback, pero como les dije no lo supe ubicar bien.

* * *

**Segunda Escena:**

Y mi tío Rafael no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa, le había contado todo, y esperaba su consejo.

– Bien hijo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, al igual que a tu padre solo necesitas una cosa – Dijo Rafael sin dejar de embozar su característica sonrisa.

– ¿Cual? – Pregunto Bobby ansioso.

– Solo necesitas recordar que debes seguir a tu corazón, y una última cosa ten cuidado, no querrás terminar como yo con 28 hijos – Dijo Rafael en tono alegre.

– Gracias tío y no te preocupes aun no estoy listo para ser padre – Respondió Bobby pasando de un tono alegre a uno apenado.

Esta escena sería más o menos como hubiera empezado este capítulo si hubiera puesto la participación de Rafael, obviamente esto sucede después de que Bobby hablara con sus padres.

* * *

**Tercera Escena:**

Tanto Jasmine como Savannah acicalaban lentamente a su hermano, disfrutando de cada momento al hacerlo, para Bobby era como recibir un masaje y cada vez se sentía más relajado.

– Mmm – Gemía Bobby por la relajación.

– ¿Te gusta que te acicalemos? – Pregunto Jasmine curiosa, en tono juguetón.

– Si, me gusta, es muy relajante – Respondió Bobby con los ojos cerrando, sin dejar de disfrutar la sensación en su espalda.

Aun cuando ambas hermanas acicalaban lentamente a su hermano pronto terminarían, por lo que lentamente empezaron a acercarse al pecho de Bobby para acicalarlo.

– Oigan, les dije que solo la espalda – Dijo Bobby al sentir como sus hermanas se acercaban a su pecho.

– Pero Bobby… – Dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo, poniendo una mirada tierna.

Bobby las miro, y poco a poco fue cediendo a la mirada de sus hermanas.

– Esta bien, pero… – Dijo Bobby pero fue interrumpido.

– Ya sabemos, nada de cosas extrañas – Dijo Savannah, poco antes de empezar a acicalar el pecho de Bobby.

– Exactamente – Dijo Bobby mientras empezaba a disfrutar de la sensación en su pecho.

Jasmine miraba la situación, también quería poder acicalar a su hermano, pero ella tenía otro lugar en mente, rápidamente se colocó en la parte descubierta por Savannah y empezó a acicalar el pecho de Bobby y poco a poco fue a bajando a su estómago.

– Espera Jasmine… – Intento decir Bobby pero interrumpido.

– Shh… tranquilo, tu solo relájate – Dijo Jasmine sin dejar de acicalar a su hermano.

Jasmine acicalaba lentamente a su hermano bajando cada vez más, cosa que notaba Bobby, pero intentaba no darle importancia.

"_Hasta donde pensara llegar Jasmine_"

Jasmine seguía bajando hasta casi llegar a la parte íntima de su hermano, cosa que puso a Bobby sumamente nervioso, y de un rápido movimiento se separó de sus hermanas.

– Bien, creo que ya estoy listo – Dijo Bobby como excusa de haberse separado de sus hermanas.

Savannah se encontraba un poco triste por la acción de Bobby, ya que no pudo seguir disfrutando el momento, mientras que Jasmine se sentía frustrada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para seguir con el momento.

– Oh, Bobby – Dijo Jasmine en tono juguetón mientras se acomodaba en el lago para poner en práctica su idea.

– Que sucede Jasmine… – Dijo Bobby pero se quedó callado al ver a su hermana con las patas abiertas dejando ver claramente su intimidad.

– ¿Te gusta?, puedo quitarme algunas plumas para que lo mires mejor – Dijo Jasmine con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Tanto Savannah como Bobby quedaron impactados por el acto de su hermana, Bobby se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo e intento caminar para salir del lago, pero fue detenido por Savannah.

– ¿Savannah? – Pregunto confundido Bobby, pero al voltear a ver a Savannah, ella pudo ver su rostro completamente sonrojado.

– Bueno, es que ya viste la intimidad de Jasmine, y… yo solo… quería… que… – Dijo Savannah tímidamente y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa – Mira – Término de decir mientras intentaba mostrar su intimidad a Bobby.

Lamentablemente Bobby salió del lago ignorando la acción de Savannah.

Esta escena es de cuando se están bañando en el lago, no la supe hacer del todo bien o eso creo, pero de todos modos se las dejo.

Como pudieron notar, esto hace referencia a esto: "varios intentos fallidos de seducir a Bobby"

_PD: Me disculpo si la escena no fue tan fuerte como muchos querían, pero ya lo dije no soy tan bueno para esas escenas._

Bueno esas fueron las escenas eliminadas, recalco fueron eliminadas por que no supe ubicarlas en el fic ni como continuarlas para llegar al final que quería.

* * *

_**NOTAS ADICIONALES:**_

_La personalidad que use con Jasmine es la de Riko Suminoe, es una gran pervertida, pero no le gusta hacer cosas pervertidas frente a los demás es tímida, pero si puede hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a su hermana curiosamente, tiene un carácter serio cuando no habla con su hermano, y le gusta fastidiar a su hermana con su perversión latente escondida._

_La personalidad que use de Savannah es la de Ako Suminoe, es una chica tímida en lo que se refiere a su perversión, pero en el fondo es tanto o más pervertida que su hermana, es muy linda con su hermano y tiene un carácter divertido._

"_A ambas hermanas les gusta su hermano, y harán lo que sea para estar con el"_

_La personalidad de Bobby, es la de Keita Suminoe, es un chico que siempre se ve envuelto en las perversiones de sus hermanas, en el fondo desea tanto todas las cosas que sus hermanas le hacen, pero siempre trata de negarlo, hasta que vuelve a admitir que las ama, y se empieza a divertir un poco más con sus hermanas._

* * *

**Y una última cosa, ayer salió información e imágenes de Rio 2 y todos nos alteramos mucho, ya salieron los nombres reales de los hijos de Blu y Perla, esos son Bia, Carla y Tiago, no lo cambiare ya que este fic lo comencé así y así se va a terminar, solo lo recalco al final como estoy haciéndolo ahora.**

_**Ahora sí, eso es todo, gracias por leer "Besos Cruzados"**_

_PD: Si alguien quiere que continúe este fic, pídanmelo a través de los reviews e intentare crear algo para continuarlo, pero solo si me lo piden._

_**Terminado el 25 de Septiembre del 2013**_


End file.
